Making An Impression
Eos is experiencing seismic activity. Altering the tremors with a survey hammer might allow better irrigation for Prodromos. Acquisition You will receive an email on the Tempest. The mission can be acquired from Hainly Abrams in Prodromos. Hainly will be marked with a when the mission is available. Acquiring this mission may require talking to her multiple times to clear out some dialogues which are tied to main mission progression. Dialogue with Hainly will be different depending on whether or not you've beaten an Architect before. Walkthrough The purpose of this mission changes based on whether Architects have been encountered before. *If you've defeated an Architect before, then the purpose of placing the hammers will be to lure out the Architect. *If you haven't encountered one yet, the seismic hammers will be used to investigate unknown seismic activity. Either way, when Pathfinder Ryder has placed the three seismic hammers, the Architect will appear. Place the first seismic hammer Go to the navpoint in the Fairwinds Basin. It's not required to defeat the kett forces in the area before placing the hammer but will help with the upcoming Remnant battle. Place the first seismic hammer. Once the hammer is placed, Remnnant forces will come up from the ground. Defeat them. You will receive XP for killing the enemies. Place the second seismic hammer Go to the next navpoint west of the Sawtooth Plateau. On your arrival at the navpoint, there is a group of strangers calling for your attention. Investigate the strangers at the site The strangers are exiles from the Nexus, and the scout informs you that they are a group belonging to the new and independent nation named Advent. The strangers want Ryder to drill for natural gas rather than for water, because the latter will harm their settlement. After finishing speaking with the strangers, two navpoints appear (both are west of the Sawtooth Plateau). You can only do ONE of the objectives as the other one will be marked as FAILED. There are no known major consequences for either option so it doesn't matter which one is chosen. Place the second hammer to drill for water Drill for water by placing the second hammer, which might destroy the Advent settlement. Remnant enemies will emerge from the ground. You will receive XP for defeating the Remnant forces that appear. Place the second hammer to drill for natural gas Drill for gas by placing the second hammer, which might harm the environment on Eos. On the other hand, Prodromos can trade gas for water with the Advent. Remnant enemies will emerge from the ground. Unlike the other choice, you will not receive XP for defeating the Remnant forces that appear. Place the third seismic hammer Go to the navpoint to the east in the Sawtooth Plateau and place the third seismic hammer. The Architect appears. Defeat the Remnant Architect Take down the Architect Defeating the Architect is a four phase fight: destroy the three leg conduits and finally the head conduit. The Architect has devastating weapons so keep moving to avoid getting hit. The Architect also spawns Remnant forces in waves. Refer to the Architect page here for detailed tactics on taking down this impressive enemy. You receive +2660 XP for destroying the Architect. Interface with the Architect When the Architect is defeated, interface with its head. Afterward, the construct will fly off into orbit. This completes the mission. You gain +530 XP, +400 AVP , and +10% Eos viability. Looting the Architect container yields the following: *A Remnant data core for Task: Remnant Data Cores *Fusion Mod of Biotic Mastery *Random Augmentations *Random High Value Salvage *Random Rare Minerals and Materials Aftermath You can return to Hainly Abrams for some feedback. Depending upon your choice of water or gas for the second hammer, the conversation will change accordingly. The defeated Architect is floating in Eos's atmosphere: "Architect Husk: Eos". It can be looted from the Tempest using the Galaxy Map (+50 ). Rewards *None de:Ein bleibender Eindruck Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Eos Category:Heleus Assignments